1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an edging and trimming attachment for the lower edge of a chain link fence that allows a line trimmer to cut grass up to the fence without consuming excess line. More specifically, the invention relates to an extended plastic profile that can be folded under and along the bottom edge of a chain link fence held there by a series of snap fasteners or connectors thus forming a resilient surface against which the line of a line trimmer can impinge without causing excess line wear or breakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The concept of providing the lower edge of a chain link fence with a so-called fence liner or fence guard which will serve as a vegetation barrier that inhibits or prevents the growth of grass to the base of the fence is generally known. Various devices have been proposed in the past to accomplish the above. The prior art devices usually involve a flat horizontal surface that spreads out on both sides of the bottom of the fence and thus physically prevents the growth of vegetation at the fence. Such devices are usually difficult to install, particularly when approaching or going around a fence post or the like. Also, frequently such devices are expensive and labor intensive during installation.
It is also generally known that the use of the modern line trimmer, wherein a spinning nylon or plastic line is used as the cutting blade, along the bottom edge of a chain link fence tends to cut and break the twirling line resulting in excess consumption of line. Yet, a well manicured lawn with the grass trimmed up to the bottom edge of the chain link fence and no growth within the weave of the fence is frequently considered to be the most aesthetically pleasing option. As such, the need for a fence liner or guard that is inexpensive and readily compatible with a conventional chain link fence and that allows for the grass to grow right up to the fence bottom yet also allows for convenient trimming with a line trimmer still exists.